dragons_vs_humansfandomcom-20200214-history
Petey
Username: Psyduck Name: Petey Age/Stage: 34 years of age. Gender: Male Type/Breed: Pygmy Dragon History: '''Petey was the result of mankind's attempts to poke their fingers in nature's business. His parents are unknown to him, and all he remembers from his early youth was what he knew for most of his life. Being moved from white glass container to an operating table, or a restrainer platform, or a gas chamber, and then being dropped back in his little glass container after the humans were done doing indescribable things to him, day in and day out, for many, many years. Occasionally, he'd get the chance to talk with other such dragons of similar size to his own, who were just as unfortunate. Some of them were feral, caught and brought against their will. From them, he learned about the outside world, due to the humans somehow preventing his telepathic link to other dragons. Freedom was a novel concept for the pygmy, but he wanted it. Oh he wanted it so badly, and one day, lady luck smiled upon him. A massive fire broke out in the building where his captors worked, all the defense systems and weapons they had started to malfunction, and after a messy chaotic dash for freedom, he'd managed to escape. By then, he'd already started to lose his mind, and with it, his telepathic abilities. Freedom was bittersweet, but he managed. Insects and small rodents provided a decent amount of food, and be that by sheer luck, or simply smelling like something toxic, he hadn't had to deal with any predators. And there was still, that nagging fear at the back of his head. Like a ball of clay in his stomach, or a bad itch he couldn't get to, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed, tracked, watched. He had to find others like himself to stay safe, and that's exactly what he was trying to do. It's been a long, long while since all this happened, but little has changed, and his search would go on forever if it had to. '''Appearance: Petey is about the size of your average cat, though he looks little like the regular Pygmy Dragon. His scales are dyed in multiple colors, varying between feverish red to moldy green to cyan and yellow. Though his coloration is mostly symmetrical, he bares a multitude of scars, particularly one very large one running down the middle of his underbelly. In addition to which, he has eight wires coming out through his scales on his back, aligned symmetrically, four on each side of his spine. The occasional spark can be seen arcing between the exposed metal of the wires, causing him to twitch. His muzzle however, is completely natural, bearing the typical coloration of a pygmy dragon, bearing no scars or marks. Petey's eyes are a bright vibrant yellow, and he usually keeps them wide open. He has a tag on one of his ears marked PT-0516. Personality: '''Insane is the word. Petey veers between babbling gibberish while making random noises and laughing maniacally, to behaving completely normal, though he rarely reaches either of those two states, and usually hangs somewhere in between. He has a strong distaste for the human race, manifesting itself in the form of fear and disgust. He's generally big-mouthed and clingy, trying to avoid being left on his own, out of fear of being re-captured. Due to his lacking a proper upbringing, Petey tends to be somewhat awkward to keep around. He'll actively point out the obvious, make terrible puns or laugh at other people's tragedy. He has the bad habit of resting in other dragons' ears. ' '''Powers: '''Petey has little to no combat experience whatsoever, and given his small stature, he relies on staying out of sight or being tough to get at whenever confronted by an enemy. What little he can do with his talons and teeth is only effective if he manages to get at his enemy's weak spot. However, after years of being probed, drugged, poisoned, diseased and medicated on purpose, he has developed a good pain tolerance and resistance to electricity. At his worst, when cornered, furious or frightened, he is capable of unleashing short bursts of electric current and sweating acidic, corrosive and toxic substances. In addition, at all times, his bites and spit are always poisonous, though his fangs aren't nearly long enough to puncture the average dragon's hide on their own. ' Opinion of Humans: Severely paranoid of them. Hates them with a passion and will actively speak out against them. Then again, due to his mentally unstable state, he frequently changes opinions given certain situational factors he may or may not consider relevant, out of random. '''Likes: High places, warm water, beetles and tall grass, pineapple sundae. ''' Dislikes: '''Snobs, larva, the cold, the movie "The Hitcher". Category:Dragons